


I would never

by orphan_account



Series: After Effects [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isnt often the Dirk Strider gets nightmares, but when he does, its horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would never

            It was late and night as you curled up with Dirk. He was sleeping as you snuggled closer, wrapping your arms around him. As you did, his body tensed and at first you thought that it was because of you, but when you shifted away and glanced up at his face, a frown was there and his brow was furrowed in a way that you could only describe as grief and horror.

            “Dirk?” You whispered, watching him. “Dirk?”

            He shifted slightly, but his eyes remained firmly closed, deep in the clutches of a nightmare. It wasn’t often that he had a nightmare, but when he did, they were horrifying enough to break his cool façade and leave him awake the rest of the night. The sooner you woke him up, the better.

            “Dirk, wake up.” You shook your boyfriends shoulder and his eyes snapped open and you could see the fear in them as he looked at you, not quite away from the dream world yet.

            “Jake?” He said your name in a quiet voice like it was impossible for you to be here and looking at him.

            You brush the un-styled blond hair from his forehead. “Hey Im right here.” You said in a comforting voice.

            His lean muscled arms suddenly wrapped themselves around your neck as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, body trembling slightly. You wrap your arms around him and rub circles on him back, murmuring comforting things in his ear. “Im right here, babe. Don’t be scared.”

            He gripped the back of your shirt tightly and you could feel the wetness on your neck. “Dear lord.” You said. “What happened in that nightmare of yours?” You couldn’t fathom what would have made Dirk Strider, one of the strongest people you know, cry.

            He pulled back from your neck and when he spoke, his voice was wavering. “It was the final battle again, except this time, we didn’t win. I watched as everyone was slaughtered. You, Jane, Roxy, Dave, _everyone._ I was the last one standing, but English didn’t kill me. He just trapped me there, surrounded by your guys dead bodies.”

            You hugged him again. All of you have had nightmares, repressed memoires from the Game that haunt both your sleeping and waking hours, but you don’t think any of you have had a dream as bad as Dirks, but you’ve had a bad dreams before so you just did what he always does, which hold him tight till the sobs halt.

            The two of you sit together for a long time, long enough that you start to think Dirk is asleep, when his breath hitches once again he his grip on your shirt tightens. “Please don’t die on me Jake.” He voice is hoarse and quiet. “Please.”

            You give him a soft kiss on the forehead and whisper back. “I would never.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble based from an RP me and my friend did. So yeah


End file.
